Codeine
by Narble
Summary: Goku wants to make a certain girl his, but will he be able to?
1. A Stranger

Hey Guys! Long time no story huh? Lol. Well school has been kicking my butt! But it's almost overrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and for favoriting! AND OH EM GEE Goku's Donut read my story and liked it! I'm excited! I love your work! Ok fangirl moment over lmao. So here I am with a story that has the potential to be more than 1 Chapter Long! Just as always let me know what you guys think. Review por favor. Hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me! :D

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to their rightful owner.

Ladies and Gents, I bring to you

**Codeine **

He didn't know when he started to notice her, but he just knows that he did. Maybe it was the way she carried herself. Always with a thoughtful expression upon herself, sometimes a menacing one also, on what he would presume was a bad day; which stopped him from approaching her when he finally did hype himself up to step near the daring beauty. On this particular day, he saw her waiting in line at Starbucks, so praying to God, he stepped in line behind to attempt a conversation. Starting small talk was difficult, what more could a person talk about while in line for coffee. His awkwardness was obvious to the both of them, and when she called him out on it; he could not help the blush that stained his cheeks. She smiled and chuckled at him. That smile practically made his heart skip a beat, so he couldn't help the stutter that came out when he introduced himself. "_Hello Goku, My name is ChiChi."_ The name fluttered through his mind like a leaf on a fall day. He finally had a name to match the face. The smooth tan skin, the hazel pools set in almond shaped eyes. The wavy black hair, which she had in an intricate fishtail; even on her "bummy" days which would consist of sweatpants and a t-shirt. After they made their good-byes, he promised himself that he would get to know the beautiful vixen named, ChiChi. And if he was lucky, make her his girl.


	2. Small Talk

Hello again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I would like to thank my wonderful Beta ^_^. Remember review guys! :D It keeps me motivated and makes me feel all warm and googly on the inside.

I do not own anything of Dragonball Z

Today I came across Chi-Chi again. It was during the end of my morning routine; as I was slowing down, I noticed her sitting on a bench. I was very surprised to see her out this early seeing as how the sun had yet to rise. I spoke out to her, but it seemed she didn't hear me, so I walked closer, sat next to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!"

She jumped slightly at my presence, just then realizing that she wasn't alone.

"Hey..."

Her weak attempt at a smile had me concerned, and a little disheartened. "Umm…is something the matter?"

I really didn't want to pry, seeing as I just met the girl. She looked at me with such sad eyes that it broke my heart. "Nothing is the matter…nothing should be the matter, but EVERYTHING is the matter. It just seems like people only need me when they need to use me."

I really wasn't expecting to be put into this position, although she didn't ask me for advice or words of encouragement; I considered her a new friend and I didn't like to see her sad. Hesitantly, I put my arm around her shoulder. "You know Chi-Chi, sometimes people are not going to do the best things, but we have to forgive them and learn from the experience. Don't let this situation cloud your heart with despair. Plus, I don't like seeing you look so down; I like it better when you smile."

I blushed a bit at my last statement, but luckily her eyes were looking straight ahead instead of at me. She sighed, looked at me with those glistening pools of eyes of hers, and then she laughed. Concerned for my safety, I thought about running away, but being the manly man that I am, I braced myself for the worst, and awkwardly patted her back.

"Erm…it's okay?" She seemed to realize the affect that her spontaneous laughing had on me, and smothered her giggles some.

"I'm sorry…but…it's just that I'm here spilling my guts to you; I've only met you a couple of days ago, a stranger practically, and I have a stronger bond with you than I do my own mother." Not wanting her to return to a depressed state again or an even worse state of mind, I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. What did that help…I'm not exactly sure, but it was all I could think of doing.

"You know Goku, you're right! I'm not about to let this get me down! Oh, thank you for the words of encouragement!" Then she hugged me. Even though it was a friendly hug and lasted less than 15 seconds, I felt like I was in heaven. She waved back at me as we parted ways.

Walking in a daze to my apartment, my high was cut short by a gremlin-like creature, yelling out my first name, "KAKAROT!" Oh, great. Vegeta must have found out I ate all of the food again.


	3. Roommates

**Hey you guys! ^_^ Narble is back with another Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I would like to thank you all who have reviewed this story and enjoyed it ^_^. As always thank you to my wonderful Beta! Here you guys go!**

**I do not own Dragonball Z in any shape or form.**

"Kakarot…" I turned away from my desk to look towards my door.

"Yea, Vegeta, what's up?"

"Kakarot…is this shirt…too tight?" He walked into the doorway, and I know my mouth dropped. PINK. BRIGHT. NEON. HOT. PINK.

"No, it looks like it fits Vegeta. So, are you showing your support for breast cancer?"

Hmm, maybe that was the wrong thing to say; he looks about ready to tackle me. But really, what would possess him to wear such a hideous color, let alone go out in public with it on!

"No, you buffoon! I have a date."

"With Barbie? Does this mean I can call you Ken? Will she be picking you up in the matching Corvette?" I couldn't stop the jokes from coming or the tears trying to escape my eyes as each joke came out of my mouth.

"Ouch! Jeez, you don't have to hit so hard."

Vegeta really needs to learn how to take a joke. As he walked out to leave our apartment, I ran to the front door and yelled out.

"Don't forget to wear protection and have that hussy have you back before midnight!" He smirked at me and gave me a middle finger salute as I chuckled, closing the door.

A couple of days have passed since I've last seen Chi-Chi. I wonder how she's doing. I looked over at Vegeta in his chair and, as usual, he's texting his mystery girl. His date went pretty well; he came back before midnight and told me all about it. He even sung a song while twirling up the stairs before passing out in his bed; the little guy was tuckered out… Okay, I'm lying. He didn't even come back that night. Typical.

I was bored out of mind, and Vegeta was as well. He was starting to flex random coins off of his biceps.

"Hey, Vegeta."

He grunted to let me know he was listening. "Wanna go out?"

"Out?"

"Yea, you know out?"

"Kakarot…if that is your way of telling me you're gay, then sorry; I'm not interested."

I just sent him a glare for that statement. "No, I meant out as in the club, or are you too busy baking cookies, you Keebler elf?"

"Ah, alright. I'm up for it, you clown."

We finally arrived at the club in our separate vehicles after racing down the freeway; I won. It's been a long time since I've been out, so the club atmosphere was like an old friend that I slowly stopped contact with. Walking to the VIP section, we were greeted with stares and sly gropes.

"Hey! ...Watch your hands! That's not the door handle!"

"Kakarot, if I didn't know any better I would think you were a lost little girl." Did I forget to mention how much of a meanie Vegeta can be? I sat down and looked down at the scenery before me; getting up, I decided I wanted to have some fun.

I know I'm attractive, so I really don't have a problem with girls saying "no" when I ask them to dance. Walking up to this brunette, who had legs for days and a body to die for, I spoke, "Excuse me, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a dance with me?"

Imagine my surprise when the girl turns around and it's Chi-Chi!

"Oh, why so formal Goku? Sounds like you're asking me out to prom." She giggled and tilted her head to the side; I almost died and went to heaven.

"Umm, is that a no?"

"No…it's a yes." She dragged me off to the dance floor; she's surprisingly strong for someone of her size. Oh Jiminiy Cricket! Where did this girl learn to move like this!

"Jeez Goku, you act as if you're afraid to touch me!" Ohh Sweet Baby Jesus, she just placed my hands on her hips, while she's dancing… ON. ME.

After about 1 minute of panicking, I finally calmed down enough to enjoy the last minutes of the song. DJ decided to switch to a slow song, and I started to pull away from her, but she pulled me back to her to my surprise. Relaxing and molding my body to hers, I just so happened to look up to see Vegeta have someone with...blue...hair wrapped around him. Hmm, maybe I'll joke around with him about that later.

"Thank you for the dance, Goku." She smiled up at me, hugged me tight, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Chi-Chi." Staring at her until she left my sight, I thought about going back up into VIP, but one glance up changed my mind. So I left the club with Chi-Chi on my mind, and a blush on my face from Vegeta's activities in VIP.


	4. Parents

Hey , you guys! Sorry that I've kept you all waiting for this chapter. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story! Lol, and I'm very tickled at a lot of you agreeing Vegeta does remind you of a gremlin. XD! I made this chapter longer, since I've been away for awhile, you guys deserve it! Plus, that's a goal of mine. As always much thanks to my Beta Goku's Donut. ^_^

Hope you guys enjoy!

Parents.

It's been a few days since I've last saw Chi-Chi, but I guess that's because I've been busy. Finally met Vegeta's mystery girl; she has blue hair…she swears it's all hers. Even though I never commented on it, just stared; I met her on accident though. You would think that Vegeta would introduce his roommate and only friend to his girlfriend!

Don't tell him I told you that; me being his friend, I feel like he would grant me a painful death if he ever heard "such a preposterous idea".

But anyway, as I was saying met, I her on accident; it was actually kind of embarrassing.

"Vegeta! Why are you taking such a long time in the sho-…" I opened the door to see some wild blue-haired woman screeching at me.

"Umm, Vegeta isn't in here." She didn't say much after I told her, so I politely left the bathroom and headed towards my room.

"Hey, Vegeta! Some stranger is yelling for you!"

"Silence, you clown! I can hear you perfectly fine, and why don't you have on any clothes!"

Scratching the back of my neck, I looked at him strangely. "Maybe because I live here. Did you get hit in the head at practice again?" I started probing at his head…well more like tried to. I don't know what that guy puts in his hair, but it's darn near imbene…imebe…impenetrable! Yeah, that's the word - impenetrable.

"No, I didn't get hit in the head at practice, and stop poking me! Go get dressed you blithering idiot!"

"Jeez, you don't have to call me names. Oh, is that the woman you were dry-humping in the club that day?" He was too busy turning red to give an answer, so knowing I got him, I turned and left.

"Hi, I'm Goku! I didn't really catch your name last time we met."

"I'm Bulma, Bulma Brief, beauty and future heir to Capsule Corporation." She shook my hand as I extended it, not really knowing how to reply after such an introduction.

"Yes, this is Kakarot my roommate. He is the kind of a man that you could use as a blueprint to build an idiot. Now that these pleasantries are over, I have somewhere to be. Now let's go or get left woman."

"Gosh, Vegeta, always gotta have an insult." I started to head towards the door as well.

"Of course, it's how I acknowledge your existence." He smirked.

"I hope dwarves kidnap you."

"Later, Clown."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hmm, it's been a while since I've visited my parents, maybe I should go visit them.

"Kakarot, my boy, why has it been 4 months since you've last thought to grace us with your presence?" My father all but slapped my spine through chest as he greeted me.

"Umm, you know Dad, school and work."

"Good, you better not be sniffing on the pipe boy."

"…Sniffing…on the pipe?" I know that sometimes I'm not the brightest crayon in the coloring box, but I was totally lost with that saying.

"What your father means is that you better not be doing any drugs. Now come hug your mother."

"Oh, of course not Dad! I'm not stupid!" I went over to hug my mother, who is apparently on the same steroidal treatment as my dad seeing how she almost cracked a rib with her Hug O Death.

"I'm glad you aren't, cause there was a time where Raditz had pushed you off the bed, and we thought you would never recover." I just looked at my father.

"Gee, you guys were watchful parents."

My parents are odd, and that's just putting it lightly. My father, Bardock, is a retired Marine with so many medals that he has a room specifically for them, and only them. Sometimes I think he loves those medals more than he does me and my brother. He's a tough guy, no-nonsense, collector of guns, and avid Oprah and soap opera watcher. Mom says it's his way of dealing with the horrors of war.

My mom Fasha - she's a beautiful lady, a teacher. A little obsessed about being a grandma though; I remember this one time in about 5th grade, we had to make valentine cards for the whole class, and I sat through a 50 minute interrogation of "Who is this girl? Why haven't I met her yet? Is she pregnant? Are you finally going to give me GRAND-BABIES!" Yeaa; needless to say, a few therapy sessions were required after that.

"Come son, let's go grocery shopping for your mother."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So how have your studies been?" Grabbing some fruit and placing them in the buggy, I nodded my head.

"They've been going good actually." I smiled as we turned the corner, and my heart almost stopped. There was Chi-Chi, and some giant of a man.

"Ah, well I might as well cut to the chase. Your mother wants to know if you have been harboring some woman, and if that's the reason you haven't been home." My eyes widened and my reaction was probably a bit too loud for a grocery store.

"WHAT! No, I haven't, jeez. I wish mom would calm down with all this." My father just shook his head.

"I know son, but you know your mother - stubborn like a pit bull."

_*I heard that!*_

"Really dad, comm links."

"Stubborn like a pitbull." I just sighed and shook my head, and prepared to leave the aisle, but an angelic voice stopped me.

"Goku, is that you?"

"Oh, hi Chi-Chi. Fancy meeting you here, in the grocery store."

Scratching the back of my head, I tried to not appear as nervous as I felt at the moment, but with my Dad being an expert in body language, and my mom screaming _"Who's that? Is it a girl!" _into his ear, being aloof really wasn't in the cards for me.

"Yea, fancy huh? I was just coming over to say hi. I'll leave you and your…brother?" Her questioning gaze had me looking over towards my father; I guess you could say we favored each other.

"Oh no, that's my father. Dad, this is Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi, this is my father Bardock Son." All the while introducing my father to Chi-Chi, I could hear my mom practically squealing her head off, _"It IS a girl!"_

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Son." As soon as she shook my father's hand, I looked into his eyes and saw the inner workings of hell suddenly active and at work.

"Nice to meet you too darling. Kakarot never mentioned having such a gorgeous friend. It would be an atrocity if I didn't invite you into our humble abode, and treat you to dinner."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. In my dad's younger days before he met my mom, he was a playboy.

"But Dad, she's here with someone, I don't think she'll be able to make it."

No, Chi-Chi must not meet the parentals! Must preserve any and all chances I have at her.

"Actually, I'm just here helping my dad pick out some ingredients for his restaurant and his date he has later on. I can make it." She smiled that perfect smile at me, and all I could do was just nod numbly.

"Then it is decided; this lovely gal shall dine with us at dinner, shall we say 1900hrs?" my dad asked, grinning that sickening grin.

"Sounds, okay with me. Goku?"

Snapping out of it, I quickly agreed, and gave her the address with one thought running through my mind: Chi-Chi is coming over for dinner, and my parents are Coo-Coo.

...


	5. Family

Hey you guys! Sorry about the long wait ^.^''. My beta is out of commission right now because her laptop brokedown. So here we are with another chapter, and you would never guess who makes an appearance! :O Oh, lol yea I know Fasha isn't Goku's mom but I think one day I was reading a story where they paired her with Bardock and her name popped up when I was trying to give the mom a name lol. I'm enjoying your reviews greatly! I hope you all are enjoying how I am portraying these characters! And since my beta can't go over my stories do any of you recommend or would like to beta? ^_^  
But enough of this rambling! I bring to you another odd episode of Codeine!

Pacing in my room as time ticked away I didn't know what to do. Chi-Chi was going to be over soon, and I alone wasn't enough manpower to monitor my parents. Upon arriving back home one of the first things I did was grab some paper and quickly make up some guidelines.  
**Goku's Guidelines to a Successful Dinner Without Embarassing Him and Causing Even More of Mentally Disturbed Person**

Don't bring up the need/want/daydream/dream/word/topic of Grandchildren!

Look back up at number 1

Needless to say, my mom wasn't very pleased with these rules…but this is my future at stake. Nervously awaiting her arrival, my heart almost popped out of my chest when I the doorbell ring. Rushing down the stairs and almost tackling my mother out of the way I took a quick second to regain my composure and opened the door.

" Hi Chi-Chi!" Moving to the side letting her in, I couldn't help but to admire how pretty she looked. Dressed in a pretty navy sundress it complimented her peachy skin tone well. I stepped forward to hug her but stepped back, not sure if I should, but she surprised me by pulling me into a quick firm hug, then looking around the living room as if nothing she did was other than normal. Scratching the back of my head nervously, I knew there was a high chance of me having a blush on my face so I decided to lead her to the kitchen.

"Goku, wow you look nice and your home is beautiful!" I was about to turn to thank her for the compliments when all of a sudden, the gates of hell opened and out walked one of Satan's top demons. Swooping out what seemed to be thin air; my mother stealthily looped her arm between hers and guided her away from me and into the kitchen.

"Why you must be Chi-Chi? I've heard so much about you and what a lovely girl you are! I'm Mrs. Son. Thank you so much for the compliments on our home." Whisking Chi-Chi away from my person, she led her away to the kitchen as I stood staring after them with my mouth wide open as my dad walked by.

"Come on brat, let's get in there before your mom tricks her into signing her life away into a marriage with you unknowingly."

-AT THE DINNER TABLE-

Dinner was an unusual normal affair. Breathing a sigh of relief I did a quick mental dance as I pushed my chair back from the table to allow room for my food baby to breathe when my father got up to leave.  
"So Chi-Chi what is it that you're going to school for?" Turning to look at her, I was curious as well.

"Oh, I'm a nursing major. I'm applying for nursing school next fall and I hope to specialize in pediatrics. I usually volunteer at the local clinic."

Her eyes seem to glow as she said all of this; it only made her more attractive, the fact that she was so passionate about a future in nursing.

"Nursing you say, why there was a time when my sweet little Kakarot wouldn't even go near hospitals, and don't even mention the word needle around. Why you would think he was The Flash, how fast he would run out of the room."

She laughed at her little joke, heck they both laughed as I sat in terror over the dreaded n word. After a few moments of calming myself, I realized that Chi-Chi was saying something to me.

"Kakarot? I thought your name was Goku?" I guess my mom must have saw me struggling on how to give the best explanation for that, because she took over the conversation just as my dad returned.  
"Well you see during Kakarot's younger years, he and one of his best friends decided that blondes had more fun, and according Kakarot 'It sounds too much like Carrot Cake! I can't be serious when people think my name is Carrot Cake!'"

All but slapping a book onto the table, my father startled all three of us as he suddenly smirked at Chi-Chi, "Would you like to witness this blonde stage?"

Nervously glancing at me, then back at my father, I hung my head in defeat as I made a hand motion that I didn't mind her looking at those dreaded pictures that I thought I once burned.

"But, that still doesn't explain where the name Goku came from." All hopes of her suddenly forgetting that slip-up of my mother's was dashed.

"Well you see, Kakarot made it up, it was an acronym of sorts. It stood for Greatest Ofalltimeat Karate Ubetterknowit." He snorted as Chi-Chi tried to contain her laughter by covering her mouth.

"But…that's more than ….I don't…." Soon tears started leaking out of her eyes as her body shook from laughter. The dark glare I sent my father, was met by a cool unaffected stare as he shrugged and said, "Sorry kid, but you don't control whether or not I get to sleep in my own bed or outside with the dog."

A bed! A BED! He sold me out! He sold me out for a bed! I can't believe this, all this time I was worried about my mother, but I should have known the biggest hit would come from my closest ally.  
"So Chi-Chi do you have any siblings?"  
Shaking her head in the negative, she was just about to answer as the door open and we all heard footsteps.

Standing up my father waved in our new guest, "Chi-Chi I would like for you to meet my baby girl." Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, I could only shake my head at the nonsense that was about to take place. "Raditz, meet Chi-Chi, Goku's friend."

In walked my older brother, who looked ready to roundhouse kick my father through the door. "For the last time old man, just because my hair is long and fabulous does not give you the right to keep introducing me to everyone as your baby girl!" Stopping the end of his tirade he looked over at Chi-Chi threw his hand up in a wave, and left to go to his room. Probably to write in his journal and complain about how dad confuses his overbearing masculinity with femininity. Predictable.

Quickly turning my attention to the forgotten book, I walked over to it and went to snatch it up, when a warm hand stopped me from doing so.

Looking up into those big pools I hesitated.

"Would it be alright if I looked at this blonde phase of yours?" Sighing I released the book, and moved it towards her as she scooted closer to me in her chair.

"Ok, but promise you won't laugh?" She shook her head yes but I could see the mirth clearly shining in her eyes. Sighing and accepting defeat for the millionth time that day, I flipped through the book until I found a picture of Vegeta and me.

"Oh, wow." Two words and I knew my fate was sealed as I looked at the picture in disgust. Standing there arms crossed, hair dyed an unnatural blonde, and blue colored contacts in was Vegeta and I. God, if you love me…strike me down now…please.

"Yeah, not really one of our best moments, when we were kids hehe." Shrugging of the embarrassment I stood up to put the book away, when all of a sudden I heard the floor open up to allow the creatures from hell to present themselves upon us.

"So speaking of kids, Chi-Chi dear do you ever plan on having any?" I thought I made it clear that the subject was a forbidden one! Just as I was contemplating tackling my mother through the window Raditz came through and pushed me out of the way.  
"Mom, would you please tell your husband to stop bothering about when I'm going to find the right man and settle down! And to please stop sending me Harlequin romance novels to my job with a note attached saying 'Saw you still didn't have a man, thought this book might fill up that void…and maybe teach you how to catch one. Love Dad' DO YOU KNOW THE KIND OF STARES I GET AT MY JOB BECAUSE OF HIM!"

After he was done with his tirade, I slowly got off the floor and searched the drawer for a tranquilizer, quickly finding it I pricked his arm with it as he suddenly crashed the floor while saying "I'm a pretty little princess."

Picking him and tossing him over his shoulder, Dad just smiled and nodded his head taking him up into his room. "Yes, you are a pretty little princess."

In those few moments, I knew that all chances with this wonderful girl were shot, so I quietly got up and escorted her out the door. Sitting down on the steps I attempted an apology.

"Look Chi-Chi, about my family I'm so sorry for all of that. If I would have known any of that would have happened I ..I just..I understand if you don't want to still be friends after this."

Looking away from her I felt her lean her head on my shoulder as she sighed.  
"Look Goku…or should I say Kakarot, we can't help how our families are, and to be honest your family is funny and sweet, so they may be a little crazy but what family isn't? Trust me that won't stop me from being friends with you."

After saying that I looked at her and smiled and before I knew it we were kissing on my steps, all the while I'm sure my parents were spying on us because I distinctly heard a "That's my boy!" and a "I'll have those grandbabies yet!"


End file.
